Rapunzel
'''Rapunzel '''is a major character in the feature film, Disney Kingdom and in its upcoming cartoon series, Disney Adventures. She's a resident of the Disney Kingdom who accompanies Mark on his journey through the kingdom. Background After the production of ''Tangled, ''Rapunzel, along with Flynn, Pascal, Maximus and the other characters from that film were transported to the Disney Kingdom. Still madly in love with each other, Rapunzel and Flynn were immediately married and moved into a small house in the kingdom where they began to spend time with their friends and spend their free time painting pictures and creating art. Over the years in the kingdom, Rapunzel has been eternally loyal to the royal family, helping them with protecting the kingdom, especially from the evil fire-breathing dragon, Tank. Development Rapunzel is one of the Disney characters that the storywriter wanted to include in his fanfiction chapter story. Unlike her counterpart, she doesn't have the ability to heal the injuries and illnesses, that comes from her long magical hair. The Disney magic chose not give Rapunzel, her magical hair because the Disney characters are fast healers and they can't catch the illnesses, that humans catch today. Personality Rapunzel is introduced to be optimistic, energetic and fun-loving. She is quick to make friends and loves to bond with them. For example, with Jasmine, Belle and Annabelle, she goes out shopping with them and with the boys, she takes them out to dinner and socializes with them. For new members to enter the kingdom or those who are born into the royal family, Rapunzel does everything she can to make them feel welcomed. She acted as a guide to the Jones brothers when they entered the kingdom, notably Mark. Rapunzel showed her other side of her kindness. She displayed sympathy and confidence for Mark when she learned that he was an orphan and was anxious about defeating Tank and restoring order back to the kingdom. Along with her husband, she encouraged Mark to follow his dream of finding true love. Rapunzel is shown to have many talents but her primary talents are cooking and creating art in several ways. She enjoys singing and dancing, especially at parties. Usually before a party or special occasion, Rapunzel would create make a dress of her own while her friends choose to buy one or wear the same one. She's always willing to lend a hand when her friends are in need of a new dress. In fact, she's always willing to lend a hand to any of her friends during the adventures, they go together. Along with her husband, Rapunzel poses as a voice of reason. She encourages her friends not to jump to conclusions, especially when they don't have enough proof to prove something. Physical appearance Rapunzel is a slender and beautiful teenage girl with long blonde hair. She wears a pink dress along with golden shoes. Abilities * '''Agility: '''Rapunzel is shown to be a fast runner and was really quick with dodging Scales, DJ and Cujo's blasts. * '''Master acrobat: '''Rapunzel was capable of performing backflips and many other gymnastic feats. Appearances Disney Kingdom Rapunzel is present at the arrival of Mark, Jalen and Jordan, along with Flynn, Pascal, Maximus and the other Disney characters. She warmly greets the boys as they're welcomed into the castle with open arms. When sunrise came, Rapunzel returned back to her home in the kingdom. The Jones brothers leave the kingdom with a group of Disney characters to spend some time with them. During their absence, a mysterious lightning storm revives Tank. With his powers regained, he curses the Disney Kingdom and plagues it with monsters, making it increasingly dangerous for characters to even walk on the streets. Rapunzel and Flynn managed to avoid the monsters and get to safety along with Jasmine, Belle, Aladdin and the Beast. Three days later, the boys return home to the kingdom, only to discover the kingdom has been cursed. Mark leads the Princesses and Princes inside the Disney Castle to find Davis and Sammie, only to learn that Tank has imprisoned them inside an enchanted painting, not before freeing Pascal and the other animals from the closet. The other Disney characters are evacuated to an abandoned village until further notice. Pongo reminds Mark about the Disney cyborgs being present somewhere in the Disney Kingdom. Mark deduces that the Disney cyborgs can help restore order back to Disney. Rapunzel, along with her friends offers to tag along with Mark on his journey through the kingdom. As the gang journeys through the kingdom, the gang officially met Tank in city hall and he informed them about an assassin that he sent to kill his niece, Princess Annabelle, so his revenge against the royal family will be complete. Before disappearing into the shadows, Tank gives the heroes, a riddle. The gang members were unsure what the riddle meant until Belle and the Beast managed to solve it on their own. They discovered that Annabelle was inside a secret room under Cinderella's chateau. However, just as the Princesses could be taken back to the village, Tank's evil pet lizard, Scales drops from the ceiling and attacks the gang. During the battle, Mark and Tinker Bell were swallowed by Scales. Inside Scales, they discovered that he was a robot. Using Tinker Bell's flying dust and Mark's strength, they remove Scales' powercore, which kills him steadily. The Princesses are freed and brought back to the village. Mark discovers a mechanical bomb that was from Tomorrowland, he deduces that the Disney cyborgs may be in the futuristic city. Before boarding a sky tram to the city, Rapunzel and the others stopped by a clothing shop for a wardrobe change. Afterwards, the gang headed over to Tomorrowland. In the city, Mark discovered that the time bomb was from a shop known as the Time Zone, to which Jimmy is part-owner. They enter the shop and Jimmy allows them to go into the basement. In there, Mark learns that the professor Darwin was best friends with Tank until a heated argument ended their friendship, permanently. Mark deduces that Tank is in Tomorrowland to get revenge on Darwin for ending their friendship. He and the gang plan to leave the shop to save Darwin, only to be confronted by Jimmy's corrupted brother, DJ. He has direct orders to kill Mark and his friends. Before DJ could have the sentence carried out, Blaster and Juarez burst the doors and fight DJ. Tinker Bell's friend, Vidia casts a sleeping spell on DJ. With DJ overpowered, the gang go over to Darwin's observatory to save the professor, only to be confronted by his corrupted assistant, Cujo. Despite being unable to move from the slime trap, he tells the gang how to defeat Cujo. The gang open Cujo's head, discards the rotten brain and puts the correct one inside his brain. With Cujo restored to his calmer nature, the gang go over to the secret library to get answers on Tank's motives. Mark learns that Tank is planning to destroy the magic crystals (that are inside the bodies of Mickey Mouse and Friends), which will make all of the Disney characters mortal and eventually die. Mickey Mouse and his Friends were the gang's last hope of restoring the Disney Kingdom to its true form. Before the gang could depart from the library, Mark falls to his apparent demise when an earthquake is initiates. Feeling defeated, the gang return to the abandoned village and informs the others about Mark's apparent demise. Willing to help his friends with finding Mark, Lucky activates a security camera that shows Mark making a deal with Tank in his volcanic lair. Mark is transformed into a dragon and battles Tank. Despite a struggle, Mark defeats Tank and lifts the curse. As Mark slowly transforms back into a human, two unidentified animals rescue Mark and bring him back to the abandoned village. The animals reveal themselves as Mufasa and Hurley. Mark is cheered as the hero of Disney and is carried back to the restored castle by Rapunzel and the other Disney characters. Four years after the events of adventure, Rapunzel has moved into the castle and has gotten a job as a chef. Before the ending, she attends the wedding of Mark and Annabelle. Disney Adventures: The Adventure Begins Rapunzel returns in the direct-to-video sequel as a supporting character. Along with Flynn, she moves into the castle and helps Mark with ruling the kingdom. Disney Adventures Rapunzel appears in the cartoon series as a major character. Category:Article of the week Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Disney Adventures characters Category:German characters Category:Fan-fiction characters Category:Animated characters Category:Disney characters Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Disney characters in Storybooks Category:Royalty Category:Based-off characters Category:Wooten characters Category:Nobility Category:Teenagers Category:Spouses Category:Artists Category:Lovers Category:Dancers Category:Singing characters Category:Chefs Category:Musicians Category:European characters